Día de la amistad y del amor en el Sengoku
by meryinustar
Summary: Kagome llega al Sengoku con regalos para todos por el día de la amistad y del amor, Inuyasha creyendo que traía su comida ramen, hace enojar a Kagome. Pero después, él hará algo inesperado que hará a Kagome inmensamente feliz en esta fecha especial.


**Día de la amistad y del amor en el Sengoku**

Luego de la ardua batalla que se desarrolló en el estómago de un gigantesco ogro Kagome decide regresar a su época por para descansar y recuperarse de sus heridas hasta que llegó un día muy especial: el día San Valentín, por ello regresó al Sengoku llevando regalos para todos, especialmente para un lindo Hanyou aunque no fue muy bien recibida por este.

-¡Ya era hora que llegaras, te tardaste demasiado!

-¡Inuyasha ABAJO! (PLAFF)

-¡Ka- go- me!

-Te lo mereces por gruñón.

-Hola Kagome, que bueno que llegaste.

-Hola Sango, chicos.

-¡Kagome! Te extrañé mucho. –Exclamó Shippo lanzándose a sus brazos.

-Buenos días Señorita Kagome.

-Chicos, hoy en mi época se celebra el día del amor y de la amistad y yo les traje algo para celebrarlo. –Les dice estando muy sonrojada mirando a Inuyasha de reojo.

-¡¿Me trajiste mi comida ninja?!

-¡I- NU- YA-SHA!

-Ka- Ka gome… ¡Glup!

-ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJOOOO! (POOM!!)

-Ayyy ¿Por qué hiciste eso Kagome?

-Eres un insensible.

-Kagome, ¿Cómo se celebra ese día? –Preguntó Sango con curiosidad.

-Pues, los amigos se dan regalos, algunas personas declaran su amor.

-¡Eso es una pérdida de tiempo!

-Tú sólo piensas en luchar y en los fragmentos de Shikon, así que no me sorprende que digas eso Inuyasha. –Dijo Kagome con los ojos brillosos.

-¿Y... a usted, le han regalado un obsequio algún chico? –Miroku logró de provocarle celos a Inuyasha quien paró sus orejas ante este comentario.

-Mis amigas me regalaron ropa... mi amigo Houjo... me regalo un ramo de flores y una... caja de chocolates en... forma de... corazón. –Comentó muy sonrojada.

-¡¿Quién demonios es ese tal Houjo?! ¡¿Con qué derecho te regala esas cosas?!

-No tienes que ponerte así, además, ¡Tú ya tienes a Kikio!.

-¡Pues quédate con tu querido Houjo! –Inuyasha sale de la cabaña muy molesto.

-Parece que nunca va a cambiar. –Dijo resignada Sango.

-Ese perro tonto siempre hace sufrir a Kagome.

-No te preocupes por mi Shippo, ya estoy acostumbrada a su mal humor.

-Señorita Kagome, muéstrenos lo que ha traido.

-Sí, espero que les guste.

Pasaron las horas conversando y riendo de los malos hábitos del monje Miroku quien tenía dos marcas de manos en sus cachetes, Kagome les entrego obsequios a sus amigos, les dijo que son muy importantes para ella ya que sabía que podría contar con ellos para cualquier problema que tuviera, pero le faltaba alguien...

-InuYasha ya se ha tardado mucho. –Dijo Kagome muy preocupada

-No se preocupe, seguro que está bien.

-¡Ese perro tonto, siempre tiene que preocuparte! (poom!) buaaaaaa!

-¡Cállate enano! -Se voltea hacia Kagome con una mirada tierna.- Kagome, acompáñame por favor.

-Sí- sí, es- esta bien Inuyasha. –Balbuceo Kagome al percatarse de la mirada que le dirigió Inuyasha.

Los salen de la cabaña y después de un rato, llegan a un claro lleno de flores rodeando una hermosa laguna, en la cual se refleja la luna en su centro, alrededor del claro revoloteaban luciérnagas, dándole un toque romántico y de ensueño al lugar.

-¡Este lugar es muy hermoso! –Exclamó Kagome acercándose a la laguna.

-Inuyasha la observa largo rato y luego se pone a la par de ella. -Ka- gome, yo- yo quiero decirte al- algo muy importante...

-Si Inuyasha… -Se sonroja y logra ver algo muy diferente en la mirada de Inuyasha, ella no sabía si la miraba a ella o a Kikio en ella.

-_Se ve tan hermosa sonrojada._ – Kagome, qui- quiero que sepas que eres la persona más importante para mí, se que te he hecho sufriral irme con Kikyo y dejarte sola pero luego me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ti era mucho más intenso, estaba muy confundido, pensaba que amaba a Kikio, pero me di cuenta que lo que siento por ella es lástima. Y ahora, luego de nuestra pelea de la mañana me di cuenta que si no me arriesgaba a decirte lo que siento por ti, podría perderte para siempre. Por ello quiero decirte que te amo, eres lo más importante para mí y quiero que me perdones por haberte hecho tanto daño. –Le declaró Inuyasha mirándola con amor y ternura esperando una respuesta de ella.

-Inuyasha, yo también te amo. –Le dijo derramándo lágrimas por sus mejillas, siendo éstas, secadas por los labios de Inuyasha quien la abrazó fuertemente. –Te perdono porque sé que ella fue alguien importante para ti y es difícil olvidar a alguien que estuvo contigo cuando estabas sólo. Te amo Inuyasha, no me importa si eres un Hanyou o un Humano o un Demonio, te amor por lo que eres.

-Te amo Kagome, te amo mucho, prometo no dejarte nunca más y amarte hasta los últimos segundos de mi vida.

-Inuyasha, ¿Qué pasará con Kikio?

-Hablaré con ella y le diré que no podré ir con ella al otro mundo, porque por fin encontré a mi verdadero amor.

Los dos acercan sus rostros lentamente rozando sus labios para después juntarlos demostrándose todo el amor que sienten el uno por el otro.

Al día siguiente los chicos felicitaron a Inuyasha y Kagome por su noviazgo quienes pensaron que no había mejor regalo que ese. Miroku se ganó otra cachetada al proponer a Inuyasha que hiciera algo indebido, aunque ese comentario no tardó de hacerse realidad unos días después.

Pasando unas semanas, Inuyasha decidió hablar con Kikio para decirle lo que sentía por Kagome y que no podría cumplir su promesa. La encontró sentada sobre un árbol rodeada de sus serpientes caza- almas. Al principio se sorprendió que la fuera a buscar, pero siguió sin expresar ninguna emoción.

-¿A qué has venido Inuyasha?, yo no te he llamado.

-Lo sé, pero tenía que decirte algo muy importante. –Le dijo muy serio cosa que inquietó a Kikio.

-Te escucho.

-Kikio, yo estoy agradecido contigo por haber sacrificado tu vida por mi en el pasado y por eso te prometí que me iría contigo al infierno cuando acabara con Naraku. Pero yo quiero pedirte que me liberes de esa promesa. –La miró a los ojos esperando su respuesta.

-Dime Inuyasha, ¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión?

-Yo… he encontrado a alguien muy especial para mí y quiero compartir el resto de mi vida con ella, perdóname si esto te afecta mucho Kikio, pero no puedo seguir negando lo que siento.

-¿La amas a ella verdad? ¿Amas a Kagome?

-Sí, la amo y quiero estar con ella toda mi vida… por ello quiero que me libres de mi promesa… por favor Kikio. –Inuyasha la miró con súplica y ternura a la vez, ya que frente a él, estaba su primer amor que ahora sólo era un alma en pena que vagaba por el mundo alimentándose de almas sufridas.

-Veo que por fin te diste cuenta de lo que sentías por ella. –Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que sorprendió a Inuyasha ya que no la veía así desde hace 50 años.

-Kikio… yo…

-No te preocupes por mí Inuyasha, he comprendido que no me puedo quedar más en este mundo pero no por ello te debo llevar conmigo para que sufras. Te amo Inuyasha, siempre te amé y te amaré. Por ello te libro de tu promesa para que seas feliz con Kagome, espero que me perdonen por todo lo que hice y sean felices para siempre. –Termindando de decir esto, Kikio se fue desvaneciendo mientras que sus almas iban en dirección de la aldea Kaede y otras desaparecían en el cielo.

-Adiós y Gracias, querida Kikio. –Susurró al aire Inuyasha caminando de regreso a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

Luego de reunirse con los chicos, Inuyasha les dijo lo que pasó con Kikio y les pidió perdón de parte de ella que los dejó sorprendidos y con pena por una mujer excepcional que alguna vez había sido y que ahora descanzaba en paz.

Después de 2 años de ocurrido esto, los chicos derrotaron de Naraku. Sesshomaru quien apareció en el último momento de la batalla ayudando a derrotar a Naraku y usó a Tensseiga en Kohaku para revivirlo sin dar explicación alguna,

Kouga cumplió con su promesa de casarse con Ayame quienes se casaron meses después y criaron a su propia manada siendo felices.

Sango y Miroku se casaron un año después y tuvieron un niño de 1 año llamado Kail quien no para de jugar con las orejas de Inuyasha cuando está a su cuidado.

La anciana Kaede siguió protegiendo la aldea con ayuda de Kagome.

Por último, InuYasha y Kagome decidieron pedir a la perla que mantuviera el pozo abierto. Kagome, adquirió una vida igual de larga como InuYasha gracias a Midoriko, al ver el gran amor de ellos que duraría muchos años. Ellos tienen 2 gemelos de 1 año y medio, una niña que se parece mucho a Kagome: tiene los ojos de su padre y cabello azabache, ella se llama Tsuki. Y el niño tiene el cabello de su padre y los ojos de su madre llamado Kenji. Los dos son muy traviesos y al igual que Kail, les gusta jugar con las orejitas de su padre.

Kagome e Inuyasha fueron muy felices con sus pequeños luego de una gran aventura llena de odio, resentimiento, avaricia que los llevó a encontrar su verdadero amor, un amor que perdurará por muchos años y que quedará en la memoria de todos aquellos que fueron testigos de esto.

Hola.

Aquí está otra historia mejorada, espero sus comentarios y críticas. Cuidense y gracias por apoyarme.


End file.
